


Arrest Me, Officer

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bondage, Break Up, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Detective Harry, Detective Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Intense, Kinda, Kissing, Lawyer Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Muggle AU, Mutual Pining, Pansy saves the day, Pining, Police Officer Harry Potter, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Writer Draco Malfoy, blowjob, but it's not mentioned i just wanna add it here, citizen draco, i guess that's it, kind of, many failed attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a good citizen is trying to get as many tickets as possible just so he can get the chance to talk to the handsome officer, Harry Potter, but things didn't go well when Harry didn't fall for his charm and once again, Pansy came and saved the dayOr another short summary, Draco wants to get fucked by a police officer and Pansy helps.





	Arrest Me, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so yeah I don't know why I thought of this, but sometimes my head gets a bit crazy with theses ideas.  
> This fic is unbeta-d so please forgive the mistakes, also I might make mistakes here on how the laws and the tickets and those things work, but I tried my best, so please forgive me on that too, just ignore it lmao sksksk  
> Hope you'll enjoy xx

 

 

 

“Fucking asshat” Draco cursed and pressed on the horn of his car repeatedly “ _Get out of the way”_ He sped up and wiped the tears off his eyes. He couldn’t believe that the jerk cheated on him, on _him, Draco Malfoy_. The audacity of that little shit, Draco had headed home at seven at night for their dinner, but instead he found out that his boyfriend, Mark, was fucking another guy, _in his bedroom, in his own apartment_ , how could he—

 

“Fuck” He cursed again when he heard the police’s siren behind his car, he looked in his rear view mirror and grunted, he _just_ broke up with a guy, _now_ he was getting pulled over? This day couldn’t be any worse. He wiped his face cleaned and made sure he looked fresh, he looked at the mirror again and saw the police officer got off his motorcycle, walking to his car, Draco lowered the window down and gaped a bit when he saw the officer.

 

 

 _The officer was hot_. He took his helmet off and ruffled his messy brown hair, then he pulled out the notepad and began writing, Draco quickly began

 

“Officer, hi officer” He said and the handsome policeman looked down at him “I wondered what did I do wrong?”

 

“You drove past the speed limit” He said plainly and Draco looked at his name tag

 

“Officer…Potter?” He said “Officer Potter, I know that was wrong but…” He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and slid his hand through his hair “I wonder…what can I do to make up for it?”

 

“Show me your license please” The officer said

 

“I didn’t get to know your name” Draco smiled charmingly, he has a way to get out of situation like this, alright actually no, he didn’t really know how…he sometimes got pulled over, but his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, always pay for the ticket, and the times he got pulled over by himself, he only needed to put on his charming smile and seductive eyes, just like that, the police would let him get away, so this man wouldn’t be any different, right?

 

“It’s Harry, your license please” The guy…Harry, still acted like a professional, which made it harder for Draco to do this

 

“Ah Harry, what a nice name, my name is Draco” He said with a smile

 

“Draco, license, please” Harry said firmly

 

“Officer, you see…I was in a rush before and forgot my wallet, so you see…”

 

“You don’t have your license on you?”

 

“Ah yes, but you see, officer, I think we can think of something to make up for this” He put on his flirtiest face and winked at the man

 

“Are you offering sex to me?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say—…” Before he could say the rest, Harry already gave him a ticket “Wait, officer”

 

“Have a good day, Draco” He said and walked away

 

“Oh…but…” He sighed and looked at the ticket, _great, just great._ He didn’t understand, he thought he could get away with this, he always did, why would this man make a difference?

 

_He has to find out why_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, nice and easy” Draco looked at the traffic light and smirked. So after the other day’s incident, that he was caught by Harry, Draco planned on finding out why, how could this man resist his charm? No one ever did, he could barely think of his breakup with his former boyfriend, rather he was thinking about Harry, the guy looked so handsome in his uniform, and gosh the motorcycle and the helmet, Draco couldn’t help but swoon over him

 

 

“Go” He smiled and drove pass the traffic light, then he sped up, smirking when he saw Harry was driving after him, he pulled over slowly and rolled his window down, it was only midday and he has already put on his favourite shirt to make his face popped out

 

“Officer” Draco beamed

 

“Oh, it’s you again” The officer looked at him, his mouth fell opened a bit “Draco, right?”

 

“You remember” He smiled and continued “What did I do this time…Harry?”

 

“You ran a red light, didn’t you notice?” Harry scribbled down on his notepad, not looking at Draco

 

“Oh, right” He said, suddenly ran out of words to say “Do you want my license, officer?”

 

“Do you have it on you right now?”

 

“Yes, of course” He extended his hand and retreated it as soon as Harry was about to grab it, he smirked and looked up “One condition”

 

“This is not an arrangement for you to make, Draco” Harry said “Your license, please”

 

“Okay” He gave Harry his license and received the ticket from Harry’s hand

 

“Did you…write your number here?” Harry tilted his eyebrow and pulled out a small paper that Draco taped to the back of his license

 

“You caught me” He chuckled softly “Give me a call, will you?” And with that, he grabbed his license back, leaving Harry with the paper with his number and drove away

 

_That would certainly succeed_

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

That did _not_ succeed, it has been five days and no calls, not even a text. What if the guy was straight? No, it couldn’t be, Draco knew the way Harry looked at him, it was filled with curiosity and with bit of interest in it, he was intrigued, but perhaps Harry was trying to keep it professional, hmm, _really_ weird.

 

But Draco wasn’t gonna give up, he tried again, he waited a week to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Harry”

 

“Draco, again” Harry sighed “Aren’t you tired of receiving tickets?”

 

“As long as you’re the one giving it, I’m totally fine” Draco smirked and leaned on the window

 

“Draco” He said firmly, his voice could make Draco shiver

 

“Harry” He said “I’m in a rush this time, my…sister is giving birth” He lied

 

“It’s not a reason for me to let you get away”

 

“But…”

 

“Here’s your ticket, stop breaking the laws” Harry said and walked back to his motorcycle, Draco sighed in despair

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He wouldn’t fucking notice me” Draco snapped and stopped at the red light

 

“Okay, drama queen” Pansy snorted “He’s an officer, he can’t date a guy who kept breaking the laws”

 

“But he didn’t fall for _my_ charm, he’s the first ever to do that” He protested “I did everything”

 

“What do you mean everything?”

 

“It has been a month, I did everything, got a bunch of tickets too, well, about five or six of them, five, I think”

 

“You know, just because I’m a lawyer and I got you out in almost all situations, you can’t keep getting tickets, you’ll have to go to court, even jail”

 

“Pfft, _you_ can handle it, plus it’s not like I didn’t pay” He chuckled at Pansy’s words “But still, I tried everything, I tried to be funny, smart, mysterious, even flirty, none of it works”

 

“So you acted like you have 50 personalities so he would date you?”

 

“If you put it that way…” Draco sighed and kept driving “It’s just that…I need him to notice me, one time I put on my best outfit but you know what? He wasn’t even there that day, it was some redheaded guy, so not my type”

 

“Oh honey, why don’t you just approach him like a normal person?”

 

“I don’t know, he’s always working, _and_ he knows everything about me yet I know nothing about him, except his name”

 

“That’s desperate, _you’re_ desperate” Pansy rolled her eyes

 

“Oh that’s him” He gasped and started speeding up

 

“ _Draco, slow down_ ” Pansy grabbed his arm, but he couldn’t care, he has to meet Harry again. So when he heard the sirens going on behind him, he smiled

 

“He’s coming”

 

“Alright give me your license” Pansy said

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Just give me, I’ll talk to him” Pansy grabbed his license off his hand and got off the car, Draco saw Pansy approaching Harry from his rear view mirror and his heart sped up a bit. They were talking, Pansy laughed, Harry smiled, Harry has only ever smiled at him a few times and his friend got it on the first time? The blonde felt a tad jealous at that, then she grabbed Harry’s pen and wrote down something on his notepad, after that she patted on his shoulder and got back in the car

 

“What? What happened?” He said once they were driving again

 

“It’s cool, he let us away” Pansy shrugged

 

“ _What_? How? I—…”

 

“Calm down” Pansy cut him off “I’m a lawyer, I know how to persuade people, you know what? Let’s go out tonight”

 

“ _What?_ Pansy!”

 

“You need to get your mind off Harry, so, eight o’clock, tonight, I’ll pick you up, Hermione is busy tonight anyway” Pansy sighed “Come on Draco, my treat” She said, and fuck she was indeed good at persuading people, he nodded and drove them both home

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _In a minute!”_ Draco put on his tight black jeans and ran to the door. Pansy was never this early, he just barely got out of the shower, he grabbed his white blouse and buttoned it up while opening the door

 

“Pansy why are you so la—er…” Draco stopped buttoning up his shirt and looked up at the person in front of him “You’re not Pansy”

 

“Hi” Harry said, smiling, he was wearing a deep blue blouse with a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans as well, his hair was still messy, as usual, he has his hands behind his back, Draco gaped a bit and covered his bare chest as soon as he realised he still needed to button his shirt up

 

“I—…sorry, I thought…”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Harry said and pulled out a bouquet of flowers in front of Draco, along with a small box of chocolates

 

“Here, I…I didn’t know what to get you” Harry gave him a lopsided smile “My friend said flowers and chocolates are always the best choice, I don’t know why I believed him” He chuckled and Draco received the presents from Harry’s hand

 

“Oh, thank you” He smiled “I love it a lot, but…I still don’t know why you’re here”

 

“Er, Pansy…your friend, she’s very straightforward”

 

“She’s straightforward, yes, but not straight, trust me” He chuckled “What did she say?”

 

“She didn’t say much…she just said…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hi, I’m Draco’s friend, Pansy, you’re Harry right?” Pansy approached Harry and began_

_“Er yes, b—…”_

_“Here’s the thing, he likes you, you like him, but you’re on duty so I suspect you can’t do anything wrong” She arched an eyebrow at him “Right?”_

_“Right, yeah”_

_“So you like him?”_

_“Well…he’s…”_

_“Interesting? Hot? Sexy? Funny? Smart? Beautiful?” She listed out all the words and Harry blushed a bit, smiling_

_“Yeah, all of those”_

_“Just as I thought” Pansy said “Now, when do you get off your duty? Never mind, take the day off, this is Draco’s address, meet him at 8pm, oh wait, I’ll drop by later here to give you something to give him”_

_“Wait what?”_

_“You’re going on a date with him. When are you two going to stop beating around the bush? I’m tired of hearing him talk about you, so, 8, this address, date, he likes this restaurant, here, don’t be late” She wrote the addresses down and patted on his shoulder, then walked away. Harry stood there watching the car drove away, his mind was still trying to process what had just happened._

“Yeah…so… _that_ happened”

 

“Oh god” Draco laughed “I’m so sorry, she’s like that sometimes”

 

“No no, I’m glad she did that” Harry said, scratching the back of his neck “I do like you, but I had to stay professional”

 

“Really? Why?” Draco put on his jacket and closed the door of his apartment, they walked together in the hallway to the elevator

 

“I was a detective, but er…I kinda did something bad and my captain ordered me to do this for a month as a punishment”

 

“Really? What did you do?” Draco asked as they got in the elevator

 

“I…knocked my partner out because he was getting in the way when I was trying to catch the criminal” Harry’s lips turned into a grin and Draco snorted

 

“Oh my god, then you got suspended and had to work as a traffic officer?”

 

“Yeah, I know” Harry chuckled “Oh wait, Pansy told me to give you this” He pulled out a small square red box from his inside pocket and handed Draco

 

“That’s weird” He opened it to see _two_ pair of handcuffs, one with red furry and the other has black fur on it, Draco blushed and slammed the box closed “ _The cow_ ” He cursed quietly

 

“What is it? She also gave me a note” Harry handed him the note from his other pocket and Draco sighed, already knew what she would say

 

 

_Save it for the sex, I know you like it – P.P_

 

 

It was all Pansy said, Draco blushed again

 

“No, it’s nothing, Pansy’s just…being her weird and crazy self”

 

“Really? She might be crazy, yes, but she’s great at giving presents” Harry smiled “I like the handcuffs” He winked and the elevator’s door opened, Draco gaped at the detective

 

“What? You…”

 

“She showed it to me before, right in the middle of the precinct” Harry walked out first and extended his hand, wanting Draco to take it “She said I’d like to use it on you” Draco took his hand and started coughing when he heard it

 

“Oh god” He said and pulled Harry back in the elevator

 

“Wait, the date—…”

 

“No need, I want you, now” He pressed the button up to his floor again and pulled Harry flushed against him “Arrest me now, officer” He smiled, ghosting his breath over Harry’s lips and smashing their mouths together as the elevator’s door closed, the rest was history.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest _wasn’t_ history. Draco stripped his clothes off as soon as they got back in his apartment, their lips didn’t break apart, Harry’s tongue felt so good, the blonde could feel the shivers running along his spine when Harry slid his hands all over Draco’s bare body

 

 

“Gosh fuck me” He muttered as they broke apart for air, Harry took off his shirt and Draco gaped “ _Seriously_?” His hands trailed down Harry’s abdomen and took the sight in, bloody hell the man was a piece of art and Draco would gladly let Harry fucked him into oblivion. Harry pushed him down the bed and straddled Draco, he kissed Draco one more time and said

 

“You’re so beautiful” Draco blushed at the compliment and was startled when Harry grabbed both of his wrists

 

“Wha— _oh_ …” He realised when Harry pulled out the handcuffs that Pansy had given him earlier, it

 

“Are you gonna arrest me, officer?” He said in a flirty tone

 

“Based on your record, I think I’d have to” Harry smiled and was about to tie Draco’s hands when the blonde rolled them both around, Harry ended up on his back and Draco was now straddling the man, he smirked

 

“Oh no, I think I’d have to arrest you, officer Potter” He grabbed the furry red handcuffs and tied Harry down on one side the headboard and tied Harry’s other hand on the headboard with the second handcuff too

 

“Hmm, you do go well with red and black” Draco said and chuckled, leaning down “Now, what do you want, Harry?”

 

“You, everything, I want _you_ ” Harry mumbled and Draco smiled, perhaps his plan worked after all, he stripped the last pieces of their clothes off and was mesmerised at Harry’s…length

 

“ _Fuck_ it’s like a dream” He said, lowering himself down and started stroking Harry’s hardening dick, he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, he could sense that Harry was anticipating him to do something, so he did, he licked a stripe up the member and Harry muttered some curses

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry looked down at him, Draco grinned and swallowed the thing whole, his head bobbing up and down while his tongue worked on the head, which was leaking precome, he scraped his teeth slightly on Harry’s length and the brunette shuddered

 

“ _Draco, stop_ ” Their eyes locked when Harry said the sentence, Draco just smirked and moaned around the hard dick, he pushed it deeper it until the head touched his throat, earning more grumbles from Harry, he could feel that Harry was about to come, so he stopped, he sat up on his heels and began stroking his dick too

 

“What do you want to do now, Harry?”

 

“Come here” Harry whispered and Draco leaned closed, biting Harry’s bottom lip and teased the man “I want to eat you” Draco’s heart almost jumped out when he really heard what Harry had just said, turned out the officer wasn’t that much of angel now. Draco kissed his jawline and repositioning himself so he was sitting on Harry’s face, this was weird, he has never been rimmed before, his ex-boyfriend never did it. He felt Harry’s warm breath ghosting over his arse and he let out a shuddering breath when something wet licked up his perineum

 

“ _Fuck”_ He mumbled and put his hands down on either side of Harry’s hip to steady himself, Harry started licking around the rim, teasing him “ _Harry_ ”

 

“Shhh baby, let me make you feel good” So he could do dirty talk now, great, could Draco _be_ any hornier for him? The answer was yes because now the tip of the tongue was pushing inside him right now and all Draco could think of was…he couldn’t think at all. Draco chewed on his bottoms lips when the tongue was wiggling and jabbing in his hole, loosening him up

 

“ _Harry_ ” He moaned, arching his back a little when he felt a sudden burst of bliss in him, he was going to come soon if Harry didn’t stop fucking him with his tongue, so the only possible solution was to pull away, and he did, he pulled away while breathing heavily, he turned around, straddling Harry again

 

“My turn” He mumbled and grabbed the bottle of lube in the drawer of his bedside table, he poured it down on his hand and started fucking himself on his fingers on top of Harry

 

“ _Oh god_ ” He moaned, pushing his two fingers inside and scissoring it, he had to do it, or else his hole could never take Harry’s cock

 

“Draco” He looked up at Harry, who was looking at him with a lustful look, hidden in those green eyes was a desire to fuck Draco right there and then

 

“Oops, almost forgot about you” Draco snorted and pulled his fingers out, then he lined himself up with Harry’s member and began sitting down

 

“ _O-oh, oh god, this feels so good_ ” He moaned with his mouth fell open, gosh it was so big, Draco felt like he could break from it, luckily he had already lubed himself, but it just felt so amazing, Draco sighed out when he was fully settled down, he kissed Harry’s sharp jawline and began riding like he was a professional cowboy

 

“ _Ah fuck_ ” Draco whined, rocking his body forward and backward, getting more friction each time “ _Yes yes yes_ ” He wailed, bouncing up and down Harry’s cock now, his eyes rolled up and he could only see the ceiling but he also heard Harry’s soft moans

 

“ _Draco_ ” Harry grunted and Draco looked down, smiling at him

 

“Am I driving you crazy, Harry?”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes, but, heads up” Harry told him

 

“What?”

 

“Erotic handcuffs like these are really easy to get out of” And within a second, Harry snapped and freed himself out of the handcuffs, which made Draco startled at the sudden movement, one of the handcuffs was still on his wrist but on his other hand the handcuff was on the headboard

 

“ _Harry!”_ Draco gasped when Harry pulled him down for a kiss, their tongue intertwining and Harry began fucking Draco in earnest, he sped up and kept ramming in with deep and hard thrusts, making Draco cried out

 

“ _Harry Harry, please”_ He whined

 

“You drive me crazy” Harry said and nibbled on his ear, fucking him harder, Draco had to put his hands on either side of Harry’s head to steady himself, one of his hands slid down, wanting to stroke himself but Harry slapped it away, he wailed and moaned louder when Harry’s thrusts were hitting his prostate repeatedly, he cried out and came on the brunette’s stomach completely untouched, with Harry soon shooting his loads inside Draco after, the blonde wiped the sweat off his forehead and collapsed on Harry, both of them running out of breath

 

 

 

“How…the _hell_ did you get out of those handcuffs?” Draco asked once they were breathing calmly again, he has his head buried in the crook of Harry’s neck, the man’s dick was still inside Draco, he sighed happily and began drawing invisible circles on Harry’s broad chest

 

“I told you, those erotic handcuffs are really easy to escape, just with some force and you’ll get out in a second”

 

“Maybe it’s just because you’re freakishly strong, Mr. Detective slash Officer” He said and Harry chuckled, he continued “So if those handcuffs are rubbish, when can I used your real ones?”

 

“That can be arranged, but next time, you won’t be able to get out of it” Harry gave him a big grin and connected their lips, he smiled into the kiss and hugged the man closer, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. _Now_ the rest was history.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys all enjoy it lol  
> I wrote it in class and it didn't have smut at first but when I got home I had to add smut because *cough* my friend told me so lmao, I'm glad I did. I also have a Blairon fic, a Theville and a Pansmione fic coming up soon and I hope y'all will love it xoxo


End file.
